1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to e-commerce, and more particularly, to an on-line product selling system between an enterprise and an individual, and between enterprises, and a method for operating the same, in which a client can make simulation taking own room structure into consideration in selection, and buying the product.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, enterprises providing services based on computers permit clients (individuals, enterprises, and government) to make access to them by using their home pages, for advertisement of the enterprises. Particularly, the enterprises provide activities, such as an association of like-minded persons, on their home page of the enterprises for exchanging various information on the enterprises to share information between many persons. FIG. 1 illustrates a related art system of e-commerce, schematically.
That is, the related art system of e-commerce has a network of a service provider who provides services (conventional information providing services, product sales services, and the like), and a network of a buyer (government, enterprises, and individual). As the networks can be connected through Internet, the e-commerce is made available. Other than the above systems, there may be a banking network for settlement of accounts following the provision of services, and a delivery network for delivery of the products connected thereto, additionally. FIG. 2 illustrates a flow chart showing the steps of a related art process for making the foregoing e-commerce, schematically.
That is, in the related art process for making the foregoing e-commerce, the buyer (government, enterprises, and individual) makes access to the home page the service provider (an enterprise) operates, selects, buys a required product, and pays for the provided service. In this instance, the payment by the buyer is made through respective banking organization connected to the service provider, upon making confirmation of which the service provider provides the service required by the buyer.
For an example, when a buyer intends to buy an air conditioner, the buyer makes access to the home page of the service provider who sales a required air conditioner the buyer intends to buy, and selects a required air conditioner with reference to a type of the air conditioner and a room size. In this instance, a shape of the air conditioner is provided on the home page of the service provider in an image, like a photograph, for the buyer to select the product taking the provided shape and a room size the buyer lives in into account. When the buyer decide upon a product through the foregoing process, the service provider requests for settlement of accounts for the selected product, and delivers the product to a place designated by the buyer when the buyer settles accounts. In this instance, the settlement of accounts are made through respective banking organization connected to the service provider, and the delivery of the product is made through a delivery enterprise connected to the service provider.
However, cases are frequently occurred when the buyer returns the product delivered in the foregoing process of product sales as the product is not satisfactory. That is, considering that in general the buyer buys the air conditioner without knowing the know-how to buying an air conditioner, installation, product specification, and the like accurately, but merely watching the photograph of the air conditioner displayed on the home page, it is quite probable that the buyer feels unsatisfactory that the air conditioner is not what the buyer wanted. Particularly, there have been many cases when the buyers return the air conditioners because the bought air conditioners are not fit to inside structures of actual buildings. At the end, the foregoing cases causes problems of unnecessary waste of material handling cost coming from delivery and returning of the air conditioners.
Moreover, if the buyer of the air conditioners is not an individual, but an enterprise (particularly, a building owner), though the buyer buys a substantial number of air conditioner at a time, credit can not be secured from the enterprise in a related art e-commerce system, to be involved in inconvenience of receiving the enterprise's personal inspection of the products, and providing installation drawings for installation of the products to the building. Particularly, the installation of the products is substantially troublesome, and requires the buyer to provide an extra program for conducting the installation.
Moreover, the foregoing related art e-commerce process is only suitable for an e-commerce between an enterprise and an individual (B2C), but not between enterprise and enterprise who requires to buy a large volume of products, consequently to develop an e-commerce system between enterprises B2B, presently. FIG. 3 illustrates a flow chart showing the steps of a process for making an e-commerce between enterprises, schematically.
That is, a person in charge of procurement in a government or an enterprise makes an access to a home page of a relevant service provider (an enterprise), selects required products, and requests for an estimation. Then, the service provider fixes estimation with appropriate sales conditions contained therein, and transmits the estimation to the person in charge. Then, the person in charge receives, and reviews the estimation, and determines of making contract. If the person in charge intends to make a contract, the person in charge makes contract through personal meeting with a person in charge of sales in the service provider, thereby completing the procurement.
However, the foregoing e-commerce system is only applicable between enterprises, but not between an enterprise and individuals. That is, in general since the system operates a home page for experts, not only no memberships are given to individuals, but also provided services are expressed for the experts of the field, such that understanding by the individuals are somewhat difficult.
Moreover, though the foregoing system is for trade between enterprises, the service provider only operates a system for a simple large volume product sales, but provides no services that allows the person in charge of procurement an easier selection of the products, or making a simple application design of the selected product. That is, the related art e-commerce simply provides information on availability, and specification of the products, but not technical support for virtual installation of the product inside of a building based on the information provided.
Particularly, an enterprise selling various products used inside of a general building makes almost no sales in the foregoing e-commerce type, but in general in a type in which the person in sales visits to a designer's office, obtains drawings of the building design, draws an installation drawing, and suggests installation of the products to the designer's office. Then, the designer's office proposes the installation drawings to the building owner, with subsequent negotiation, to get approval of the installation from the building owner.
Eventually, when the foregoing various matters are took into account, an application range of the related art computer based commerce to the sales between enterprises can not, but be extremely limited to a small range. Moreover, the from door to door type advertisement and sales mostly done for the product coming from the above problems requires much man power and cost.